


Te quiero, papá

by Iris_Asuka



Category: Hawkeye - Fandom, Marvel
Genre: Death, Drama, Gen, I love you dad, Te quiero papá, You'll always be in my heart, muerte - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 18:52:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1521767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iris_Asuka/pseuds/Iris_Asuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Petición a la vista, marineros. Sí, petición. Eso de que me pidan algún relato es raro pero… bueno, aquí la he hecho. Esto es sobre Clint Barton/Hawkeye y su hija Alex Barton (Un Original Character, queridos, no vais a encontrarlo por ninguna parte), la cual, en última instancia, se da cuenta del peso que realmente ha tenido su padre en él. </p>
<p>Dedicado a mi querida Lo ♥</p>
    </blockquote>





	Te quiero, papá

**Author's Note:**

> Petición a la vista, marineros. Sí, petición. Eso de que me pidan algún relato es raro pero… bueno, aquí la he hecho. Esto es sobre Clint Barton/Hawkeye y su hija Alex Barton (Un Original Character, queridos, no vais a encontrarlo por ninguna parte), la cual, en última instancia, se da cuenta del peso que realmente ha tenido su padre en él. 
> 
> Dedicado a mi querida Lo ♥

**_Jueves, 21 de junio. 18:30 de la tarde._ **

-Alex… espera.- Natasha alzó levemente la voz una vez vio a la joven salir de aquella parte del cementerio, la cual, apenas sin girarse al oírla, levantó la mano para que la espía no se moviera ni un simple paso más. No harían falta palabras para convencer a la rusa la cual, tras un asentimiento seco, frunció los labios y la dejó hacer. A fin de cuentas… tal vez necesitara despejar su mente de todo lo que había pasado.

Su cuerpo no parecía suyo, sus pies se movían casi sin responder, llevándole de manera automática a solo-Dios-sabía-donde y solo era consciente de que su mano derecha sujetaba con fuerza aquel arco, sin posibilidad a que se escapase de ella. ¿De verdad… estaba pasando todo aquello? ¿De verdad… no iba a despertarse en el Nido por culpa de Clint arreglando una estantería a base de martillazos y clavos a las cinco de la mañana?

Ojalá fuera así.

Aquellos pensamientos, sin saber el cómo o el porqué, terminaron llevándola a aquella aislada bahía con la que iba en sus días libres de verano con Clint, apartada e íntima, perfecta para ambos.

-Oh… con que… he vuelto a nuestra playa…- murmuró casi sin fuerzas para hablar, respirando hondo. Aparte de ella misma, no había ni una mísera alma en ella, como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido en aquel perfecto lugar.

Se quitó los zapatos y los sujetó con su mano libre, caminando hacia el interior de la playa, sintiendo la arena con sus pies desnudos. ¿Qué hacía allí?… Ni ella misma lo sabía, pero lo único que sí que conocía era que necesitaba soledad y ese sitio era el más indicado que conocía para aquello.

El sonido de las olas y los débiles graznidos de las gaviotas era lo único que quería escuchar en aquellos momentos. Suspiró con fuerza, mirando al cielo azul, despejado y sin una nube que pudiera estropear el “agradable y buen día”.

Subió al espigón y sin molestarle los pequeños pinchazos que sentía en la planta de sus pies, llegó hasta el final de este, mirando el horizonte, la perfección y la grandeza del mar que le hizo sentir demasiado pequeña en esos momentos.

Estiró los brazos sintiendo como el viento le recorría cada centímetro de su piel, haciendo que el vuelo del vestido azabache se moviera con cierta gracia y sutileza. Tras esto, tomó aire, dejando que su pecho se llenase de aire…

Y gritó. Con toda su alma. Desgarrando sus pulmones, su garganta, hasta el punto que cerca de la asfixia y el dolor en sus cuerdas vocales, volvió a tomar aire.

Se dejó caer hacia el suelo con cuidado, sentándose sobre las rocas y mirando hacia el frente, sin tener ningún pensamiento en específico pasándole por la mente. Atardece…

Dejó sus oscuros zapatos a uno de sus lados y cogió el arco morado con ambas manos, casi hasta el punto de abrazarlo.

-Con que… has vuelto a nuestra playa…-Clint, con una pequeña sonrisa, se sentó justo al lado de su hija, mirando también hacia el frente.- No te creía tan nostálgica, querida.

Las palabras de su padre, tan afiladas como de costumbre, apenas hicieron mella en la muchacha, la cual negó con suavidad, sin atreverse a mirarle. A fin de cuentas… seguía demasiado dolida por todo lo ocurrido.

-Todo… todo esto es culpa mía… No debería de haber…

-Alexia… deja de culparte… intentaba protegerte. Prometí cuidarte y dar mi vida por ti, ¿recuerdas?

-…¿Por qué siempre has sido tan literal, Clint?- y tras esta pregunta, se pudo oír una pequeña carcajada de parte del arquero.

-Es parte de mi encanto, preciosa. En el fondo lo adoras

Agachó la mirada hacia el suelo, apretando el arco en sus manos, contra su pecho. A decir verdad, apenas recordaba lo que había pasado aquel día. «Tal vez sea del shock producido por el golpe», le comentó el Dr. Banner. Recordaba… ¿Qué recordaba? Pues… A su padre hablando con ella por el retransmisor, dándole ciertas coordenadas… A ella abriendo una compuerta de metal… Una alarma ensordecedora. Hombres enmascarados. Gritos de parte de Clint y de Natasha.  _«¡Baja de la plataforma! ¡No lo hagas!»,_ dijeron. _«¡Puedo hacerlo!»_ , respondió por mero orgullo herido, emperrada y convencida de que era un gran agente y que sola podría con ello. Pero… no pudo. Y antes de sentenciar su propio destino ante aquel hombre, sintió un fuerte empujón que la apartó de su propio destino y, tras esto… disparos y oscuridad nada más.

_«Natasha me contó que desperté de camino al hospital tres horas después sin más problemas aparentes. Que había tenido una contusión leve en la cabeza por haber caído de aquella altura y que… no se pudo hacer nada para salvar la vida de Clint»_

-Alexia… quería verte crecer, ver cómo te graduabas, llevarte al altar y ser yo el que más llorase mientras Natt me pasara los pañuelos y poder decir “Mi niña ya se va, ya es toda una mujer”. Por suerte, ya eres toda una mujer ahora que me voy. No habré sido un padre modelo, pero debes de reconocer que nos lo pasábamos bien…

Apenas un pequeño quejido fue lo único que salió de su garganta al oír que se marchaba, pero muchos recuerdos eran los que inundaban su mente en esos momentos, nostálgicos en su totalidad, que le hicieron sacar una sonrisa débil pero completamente melancólica. ¿El por qué estaba ahora recordando cuando Clint se peleaba con Coco por el sitio del sofá? O cuando intentó cocinar comida mejicana por primera vez… Todavía le picaba la lengua recordando ese momento.

-Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Puede que ahora te duela pero… el día de mañana, espero que me recuerdes como ahora, con una bonita sonrisa.- tras aquellas palabras y al ver que su hija casi ni respiraba por todo lo sucedido, se acercó a ella para darle un suave beso sobre la sien, que ella sintió como real, cálido, acompañado de una agradable corriente de brisa marina que le acariciaba el rostro con mucho cuidado.- Cuídate.

Clint se levantó, suspirando mientras miraba al frente. Estaba… tranquilo. Sabía que podría cuidarse sola, que era una mujer hecha y derecha. Respiró hondo, caminando hacia el frente, como si la superficie en sus pies no hubiera desaparecido, como si levitar por encima del agua supusiera algo simplemente normal para cualquiera.

Alex alzó la mirada, entrando en puro terror cuando vio la espalda de su padre alejarse cada vez más y más.

-¡Papá!- gritó desesperada, con los ojos anegados en lágrimas, levantándose con rapidez quedándose al borde de aquel espigón de piedra. No quería que se fuese, no estaba preparada para volver a quedarse completamente sola, sin nadie que la cuidara y que la protegiese de la manera en la que Clint lo hacía. La silueta de Clint se giró al ser llamado, cesando su camino para ponerse a mirar a su hija- ¡Te quiero!

Aquellas palabras se perdieron en el infinito mar, chilladas a pleno pulmón por la joven pelirroja la cual, en el último momento, en la última instancia, le hizo saber algo que no le había dicho nunca. Y… eso hizo sonreír a Clint de una manera que pocas veces se le había visto, volviendo a darse la vuelta para retomar su camino y desaparecer por el horizonte, al igual que hizo el Sol y la luz de su atardecer. 

Pero… a diferencia de Clint… el Sol sí que iba a volver al día siguiente…

 


End file.
